A plasma display apparatus is utilized as a large-screen flat display for various applications such as a television set and a billboard. Currently, development of the plasma display apparatus has been advanced toward higher performance, especially, higher luminance or higher efficiency in order to achieve further improvement of display characteristics.
In recent years, in the market surrounding such a plasma display apparatus, performance competition including other flat displays such as a liquid crystal display is very keen. The plasma display apparatus is especially required to have higher luminance (higher efficiency) and higher contrast, and it is also required to be full HD (High Definition) compliant (higher definition) for the upcoming high-resolution digital television broadcasting.
Japanese Patent Document 1 (Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-204044), in order to obtain a plasma display apparatus having high light emitting efficiency and luminance with respect to a size of a discharge cell, discloses a technique in which a phosphor layer is disposed over barrier ribs and a back plate plane and a visible ray reflecting layer is disposed between the back plate and the phosphor layer so that transmittance of the phosphor layer to visible rays is averagely higher on the visible ray reflecting layer than on the barrier rib.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-11885), in order to obtain a plasma display apparatus having improved luminance as well as preventing poor withstand voltage and also its luminance becomes even for red, green, and blue, discloses a technique in which a reflecting layer containing a white color material (for example, TiO2) is formed on side wall surfaces of barrier ribs and a bottom surface positioned between barrier ribs in contact with a phosphor layer on a rear substrate.
Patent Document 1: Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-204044
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-11885